civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Morocco (Ahmad al-Mansur)
Morocco led by Ahmad al-Mansur is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Morocco According to the widely-travelled American journalist Richard H. Davies (1864-1916), "Morocco is a very fine place spoiled by civilization." Whatever the truth of that statement, today Morocco is one of the most progressive of Muslim states, maintains close economic and cultural ties with the liberal Western nations, yet retains its distinctive cultural identity. Although the area comprising Morocco has been inhabited since antiquity - with settlements founded by Phoenicians, Carthaginians, Romans and Vandals - the country was first unified following the Berber Revolt (739-743 AD) which overthrew Arab rule. Under successive Islamic caliphates, Morocco dominated the vast Maghreb, a region of Northwest Africa that encompasses the Atlas and Rif mountain ranges, western Sahara, and southern Mediterranean coast. In 1554 AD, the Saadi sultan Mohammed ash-Sheikh claimed sovereignty over the whole of Morocco. Morocco turned back various invasions and incursions by the Europeans and Ottoman Turks during the following century, making it the only Arab country never to experience Ottoman dominance. The 17th century saw the Saadi supplanted by the Alaouite dynasty, which continues to rule as a constitutional monarchy. Despite a fifty-year period as a French and Spanish protectorate, Morocco gained its independence again in 1956 AD. Ahmad al-Mansur As one of the most influential leaders in the history of North Africa, Ahmad al-Mansur had a pivotal impact on the future of Morocco. Serving as the sixth Sultan of the Saadi Dynasty during the 16th century AD, Ahmad al-Mansur was known as a cunning diplomat who leveraged Morocco's strategic location to position his kingdom as a major player on the world's stage during the Renaissance. Once firmly established on the throne, al-Mansur enjoyed newfound prestige as the leader of an emboldened Morocco flush with wealth. He immediately began efforts to reform the administrative system of his nation, implementing new forms of taxation. He also looked to expand the reach of his empire through campaigns against neighboring Songhai, which he hoped would provide new sources of income for the kingdom. Despite victories and sacking multiple Songhai cities, the problems of administering such a distant land across the Sahara proved too much even for al-Mansur. Dawn of Man The people of Morocco await your guidance, great Sultan Ahmad al-Mansur of the Saadi Dynasty. Well known for your skill as both a negotiator and a diplomat, your careful words allowed the forging of new alliances, securing the sovereignty of your nation and its people for decades. And still, when words failed, you found equal success in conquest, leading the Moroccan armies to victory on the battlefield while greatly expanding the grasp of your empire. Wise and respected Sultan, the people look to you for leadership. Can your diplomacy match that of your rivals, or will you meet them sword in hand? Your once great kingdom yearns for that former glory - can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: I am the Sultan of Marrakesh Ahmad Al-Mansur, in the name of my people I welcome you! (أنا سلطان ديال مراكش أحمد المنصور, باسم شعب ديالي كنرحب بكم ) Defeat: The gain is having a clean system from corruption. (المفودا انا نحزف الفحاإش من الانفزز ) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates. |rewards = Melee and Gun units receive +25% Combat Strength in friendly territory}} Culture * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Units gain Gold from kills}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your couscous and watching your belly dancers. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:61 Civ Battle Royale